The Musings of April O'Neil
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Whilst in the bookstore, April comes across a rather interesting book, a book about turtles...against her better judgment, she buys the book, and learns more about turtles, and the guys, than she ever wanted to...
1. The Big Book Of Turtle Stuff

**Summary: **Whilst in the bookstore, April comes across a rather interesting book, a book about turtles...against her better judgment she buys the book, and learns more about turtles, and the guys, than she ever wanted to...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own sadly. If I did, you'd know about it ;)

* * *

The Big Book Of Turtle Stuff

* * *

~April's POV~

* * *

It all started when I went to the little bookstore on 5th and Main. It was one of those days, one of those days being that the sky was grey, the temperature was quickly dropping to below freezing, and it would just not stop raining. After raiding through my DVD collection and leafing through my meagre shelf of books, I soon realized that I did not have a lot in the way of reading material. It wasn't very often I got a day off from working in the shop, or got a day to myself for that matter, so I was more than a little eager to have a, in my opinion, well deserved break. And what better thing to do on a cold, wet, rainy day than snuggle up in front of the fire and read a good book?

So after slipping on my coat and grabbing my purse and brolly, I quickly headed out into the foul weather. I would have taken a cab, but the bookshop I wanted to go to was only a block from my apartment. I was sure I could brave the weather and save some money by not having to hail a cab. Well, six minutes later, shivering and dripping wet, and minus an umbrella, I stepped into the small bookstore, sighing at the warm blast of air coming from the small heater in the corner. The wind was a lot stronger than I had first anticipated, and as a result of this, my umbrella had unceremoniously been torn from my grasp and sent spiralling away. Now I would have to hail a cab to get home.

Hoping I wouldn't drip too much across the stall, I moved off towards the 'adult fiction' portion of the shop and snooped around for any books that may capture my attention for longer than twenty pages. I was disappointed to find that most of the books were about vampires and 'forbidden love', and girls that obviously had a nice, sincere guy after them, only to like him for one minute and then turn her back on him and fly off into the moonlight with the 'mysterious bad boy' that showed up out of nowhere.

After about ten minutes of searching through vampire after vampire book, I finally came across something that was not listed under 'erotica' or 'romance' and 'drama.' It was a crime book, and I was a little sceptical at first. The crime genre didn't really interest me that much, but after realizing it was either this or a book about sparkling vampires, I went for the crime.

With my book safely tucked under my arm, I made my way towards the counter when something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Stopping, I turned around and found myself in front of the 'textbook section.' And what had caught my attention was a thick, hard-covered book about...turtles. I stood there for about five minutes, just staring at the book, and having an argument inside my head with myself. It's sufficed to say that I lost the argument. It went something like this:

_I wonder if I should actually get this. I'd learn more about the guys. I mean I hardly know anything about them, well the more 'animal' part of them anyway._

_Nu-uh, no way girl. That is a total invasion of privacy. _That was the more rational part of my brain. Sadly, it hardly ever wins arguments. _Imagine what the guys would think if they saw you reading that!_

_They won't see me reading it. I'll hide it under my bed and read it when they're not around._

So with that last thought in mind, I grabbed the book and added it to my crime book and payed for them both. Tucking the books inside my coat so they wouldn't get destroyed by the rain, I raced outside, shielding myself from the rain as best I could with my hand, scanning the bustling roads for any signs of a taxi. I stood there for about five minutes, and when I _still _didn't see any taxis, I made a mad dash for my apartment, cursing the taxi services of New York all the way home.

By the time I _did _get home, in record time I might add, I was completely soaked. Slipping off my drenched jacket, I let it fall to the floor. Heading for the bathroom in need for a hot shower, I stopped to lay the two books in front of the fire. They had gotten wet during my mad dash home, and no, it wasn't because I tripped and fell in a puddle, (at least that's what I'm telling myself anyway.)

Opening them so that the pages could dry, I quickly made sure there were no turtles at my windows or in my apartment for striping off the rest of my clothes and stepping into the shower.

I'd read my book later this afternoon.

* * *

**A/n: **If anyone has any ideas or things they wish to see in this, (such as the turtles going camping with April and Casey, as an example,) than please feel free to say so! I'm open to suggestions and ideas. I have a few of them already myself, but I'd love to hear if you guys have any :-)

And don't worry, next chapter April's going to get into the TBBOTS, or in other words, The Big Book Of Turtle Stuff ;)

Oh, also no offense if any of you guys do like the whole vampire and angle books. Don't mean to offend or anything, they're just not my cuppa tea.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Getting Ready For Movie Night

**Summary: Whilst in the bookstore, April comes across a rather interesting book, a book about turtles...against her better judgment she buys the book, and learns more about turtles, and the guys, than she ever wanted to...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own sadly. If I did, you'd know about it ;)**

* * *

~April's POV~

It was still raining by the time I got out of the shower. Turning the heater on as high as it would go; I grabbed my new books and lounged back on the couch, a steamy cup of coffee warming my hands. I contemplated my new books, first looking over the turtle book, then the mystery. Against my better judgment, I put the mystery book aside for now and cracked open the turtle book.

The first few pages were an introduction, and some pointless rambling by the author and how thankful they were to have this book printed and la-de-da. I flicked through a few more pages, hoping that I would actually find something interesting rather than just a bunch of scientific words and mumbo-jumbo. I flicked back to the contents pages and scanned through what was written there.

_Introduction and general facts- pg 4-7_

_Behaviour- pg 8-10_

_Description- pg 11-12_

_Diet- pg 13_

_Reproduction pg 14-15_

_Hatching pg 16-18_

_As Pets pg -19-21_

_In Popular Culture pg -22-23_

Deciding to start from the beginning, I shoved aside the small voice in the back of my head that was telling me I was getting in way over my head, and started to read…

* * *

After reading the first seven pages, I decided to make a list of things that I had learnt.

**1. The most common type of turtle was the red ear slider. **_I guessed this was what the guys were, (well, half of,) because these types were the most common kept as pets, and they __were__ going to be pets before the whole ooze thing…_

**2. Turtles are, in fact, reptiles. **_Which I'm glad is cleared up because I didn't know if they were reptiles or amphibians at first._

**3. Red ear sliders can slide off rocks and logs into water pretty quickly.** _I thought all turtles could do that…?_

**4. Red Sliders became an invasive species in many introduced areas, like California, where it outcompeted the native Western Pond Turtle.** _Huh, guess these guys are kinda aggressive…_

**5. Red Sliders are semiaquatic. **

And as you can tell, I didn't gather a lot of information, well, not a lot of _interesting _stuff anyway. Wasn't too happy with my list so decided to read the _behaviour _section as well.

Here's what I learnt.

**1. Red-eared Sliders leave water to bask in the sun. **_Remind me to buy the guys a heating lamp for Christmas._

**2. These guys are pretty fast and good swimmers.**

**3. Can be very shy of other animals and people**. _Well, that explains Don when he was getting used to having me around. _

**4. Red-eared Sliders don't have saliva, and eat their pray in the water**. _Wow, makes me wonder if the guys have saliva. _

Can't read any more of this tonight, although it is starting to prove quite interesting. The guys are coming over soon for a movie night, so I have to find a good hiding spot for this book. I can't even pretend to imagine what would happen if they saw this. Maybe I could make up some elaborate excuse that I needed it for biology in year 12. Even though I didn't do biology…

Setting aside my empty coffee mug, I grabbed the book and headed for my room, looking around for a place they wouldn't spot it. I briefly considered hiding it in my bra and undies draw, but I once caught Mikey peeking through it and don't want to chance him finding this. Maybe in my closet? Nah, Don often goes snooping in there for things to use in his experiments. Don't even ask me why because I have no idea.

In the end I decided to keep it simple and hide it under my mattress. It's not like they're going to volunteer to make my bed anytime soon, so I think that was a safe call.

After successfully hiding the turtle book, I quickly got dressed into a pair of loose jeans and an oversized top. Wondering back out into the living room, I quickly did a sweep, making sure I didn't have any clothes left on the floor or any dirty dishes left in the sink. Glancing up at the clock, I guessed the guys would be here in ten minutes if the traffic was good. Who am I kidding, there's no traffic on the rooftops.

Kneeling down on the carpet, I pawed through my DVD drawer, which had grown significantly since meeting the guys. I was faced with another problem; choosing a movie that we would _all _enjoy. Not an easy thing to do, considering our different tastes in movies. After five minutes of searching and coming up with nothing, I decided to choose a DVDs that I thought each of them would enjoy. That way we could watch more than one movie and that way _everyone _would be satisfied.

So here's the movie list for tonight. (I'm quite proud of myself for choosing a movie for everyone.)

**1. Aliens**, _a good sci/fi for Donnie_

**2. The Ring, **_for Mikey, because I know he loves horror films_

**3. Fast and Furious, **_for Raphael because it has cars and fighting and explosions_

**4. I am Legend, **_for Leo, because it's about a lone guy who's like a leader, carrying the world's burdens on his shoulders. Also who doesn't like a good end of the world movie?_

**5. My Sister's Keeper, **_for me, because I feel like watching a good tear-jerker._

I didn't know if we would actually get through all of them, but I hoped we'd get through at least three.

Right, now that the movies were set, all I had to do was get out some cushions and blankets and have the menu ready for when the guys came. I also had to make sure all the blinds were closed tightly.

Also I was interested to see wether of not the guys had saliva.

* * *

**A/n: If anyone has any ideas or things they wish to see in this, (such as the turtles going camping with April and Casey, as an example,) than please feel free to say so! I'm open to suggestions and ideas. I have a few of them already myself, but I'd love to hear if you guys have any :-)**

**And don't worry, next chapter will be the movie night. I just wanted to write this story on the side as a way for me to take a break every now and then, so the chapters will probably only be this long, except for maybe a few chapters in-between. Also school's started back up and I'm so busy now! I promise I'll try to keep updating as soon as life lets me :-)**

**So, April's learnt a few facts from The Big Book Of Turtle Stuff. Can't wait until she gets to the 'mating' part ;)**


	3. Movie Night And Popcorn

**Summary: **Whilst in the bookstore, April comes across a rather interesting book, a book about turtles...against her better judgment she buys the book, and learns more about turtles, and the guys, than she ever wanted to...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own sadly. If I did, you'd know about it ;)

**A/n: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update this guys! :(  
I think I accidentally left the gate open to my plot bunny farm and they all ran away…

But here's an update never the less. It just means that I'm going to have to try and figure out what to do for the rest of this story. If anyone has any ideas or prompts, please let me know! I am in desperate need!

**~TMNT~**

Movie Night

**~TMNT~**

~April's POV~

The guys arrived five minutes later, crawling in through my living room window, absolutely soaking and dripping water onto my freshly cleaned carpet. Outside the storm still raged and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I should have called the movie night off so the guys wouldn't have had to travel to my place in the cold rain. Oh well, too late now.

"Hey guys," I greeted, handing them each towel to dry off with. "Sorry, I should have called it off, not made you travel over here in the rain."

"It's fine April," Don assured me with a kind smile. "We needed a bit of a run anyway."

"Yeah, but that rain was cold," Mikey shivered, ringing out the tails of his bandana all over my rug.

"It's just a bit of water, Mikey," Raphael growled, shaking himself like a dog, sending droplets of cold water flying around the room.

"Well," I spoke up quickly, clapping my hands to get their attention, "I made a pile of movies in the living room that you may like. Why don't you guys go on ahead and decide what movie to watch whilst I order pizza?"

"Sounds good," Mikey said with a smile, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach in anticipation, before bouncing off into the living room, the others following behind the youngest turtle wearily.

I made my way into the kitchen and picked up the phone to order the pizza. Being around the guys for as long as I have their pizza orders have been memorised right down to the smallest detail. Mikey loves having _everything _on his pizza. And I do mean everything. Raph likes the classic barbeque meatlovers, Don likes Hawaiian, and Leo has supreme. I order my own Hawaiian pizza after learning long ago that these guys can eat a whole pizza and _still _have room for garlic bread. So after ordering the pizzas, garlic bread and three large bottles of Pepsi, I head back into the living room, more than ready to kick back and relax for the night.

When I stepped into my once clean living room, Raph and Mikey were engaged in a furious thumb fight.

"Okay Raph, winner takes all," Mikey said with a smile.

"Bring it on, Mikey," Raph growled.

They locked hands, thumbs poised.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" Mikey shouted.

Suffice to say, it was one of the weirdest things I had ever seen. Mikey had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his brow furred in concentration. They rolled across the floor, grunting and cursing, their thumbs still locked in a fierce battle. They rolled into my coffee table and effectively knocked everything off it onto the floor.

Suffice to say the end result was a broken coffee table and lamp, and a victorious Mikey jumping around with glee, _The Ring _held triumphantly over his head.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" I muttered, stooping over to righten my coffee table back up on its four legs.

"You and me both," Leo said, shaking his head at his younger brothers' antics.

"You guys start the movie," I said, heading into the kitchen. "I'll start making the popcorn."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Don asked, always the gentleman.

"It's alright, Don, I got it. You just relax," I smiled.

Popping the little bag of kernels in the microwave, I leaned against the counter, watching the turtles laugh and wrestle in my living room. I felt a smile tug the corners of my legs, and just hoped that none of them would find my turtle book.

**~TMNT~**

**A/n: **Ideas come my way!


End file.
